A conventional magnetic revolution sensor is described referring to FIG. 7.
In FIG. 7, symbol 3 represents a connector block comprised of an insulation material. The connector block 3 comprises a bias magnet 7 fixed mechanically in one end, a magnetic detector 8 attached mechanically to said bias magnet, and a circuit section 5 electrically coupled with said magnetic detector 8 via a relay terminal 6 provided in said connector block 3. Also a cap 1 for protecting the magnetic detector 8 etc. is provided mechanically fixed to a flange 3a of said connector block 3. In the other end, being separated by said flange 3a, of said connector block 3 is a male connector section 3b which provides connector terminals 10 electrically coupled to said circuit section 5.
In the following, the operation will be described with reference to FIG. 8. When a revolving magnetic member 9 having a protrusion 9a comes close to the tip top of cap 1 a magnetic circuit is formed with said bias magnet 7 with said magnetic detector 8 in between. The density of magnetic flux to be given to said magnetic detector 8 varies depending on the relative positioning between said protrusion 9a and said bias magnet 7. The variation is converted into electrical signal, which is processed by said circuit section 5 to be outputted as a sensor signal from said male connector section 3b.
In the above described conventional direct connector type magnetic revolution sensor, however, the connector section had to be manufactured in accordance with varying specifications of customers. Which means the moulds have to be prepared for each of the customer specifications, and the reliability has to be confirmed for each of the sensors. This naturally gives an adverse effect on the time and the manpower, providing a negative influence on the product cost. Thus the performance per cost was low for a product manufactured by moulding process.
The present invention is aimed to solve the above described problems, and intended to present a reliable, yet inexpensive, magnetic revolution sensor in which the modification of connector specifications is easy.